An electric machine, such as an interior permanent magnet machine, includes a rotor having a plurality of permanent magnets of alternating polarity. The rotor is rotatable within a stator which generally includes multiple stator windings and magnetic poles of alternating polarity. The magnetic flux of the permanent magnets varies with rotor temperature during normal operation.